


By the Lake

by Luna218



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna218/pseuds/Luna218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about first meetings on warm summer nights. By a lake. With possibly the world's sexiest man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by yesterday's Vanityfair footage and references that unbelievable world's sexiest man poll, simply because I don't agree with the result. At all. ;)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to fill the gap at the end with a name of your choice.
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading. x

The party had started out alright but the longer it went on the louder the guests got and I felt like I had to get away. It was a warm summer evening and the air in the huge garden where the party was taking place was buzzing with the sound of insects streaming towards the light. The further I got away from the small tents, the cooler the air got and I soon started to feel better. I spread my jacket on the grass and sat down on it. Phone in hand, I checked for messages and news, smiling at a particularly entertaining headline till the noise of a cracking twig startled me.

I turn towards the direction of the sound to find a man, tall, flawless figure emphasised by a well-tailored tuxedo, standing a few feet behind me. He raises his hands in apology.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I saw you leaving alone and just wanted to check if you’re alright. I’m Benedict, by the way, but you can call me Ben, if you like,” he tells me quickly while slowly moving closer, extending his hand at the end of his greeting.

I shake it and nod in acknowledgement. After shuffling to the edge of my jacket, I pat the free space next to me. “Sit with me, if you want to. Ben.”

He slumps down rather heavily next to me and giggles about having had one too many - or too few. “I’m not really allowed to drink tonight. Someone’s gotta stay sober and look out for the rest of the boys or they’ll end up embarrassing themselves.”

“What are you doing here, then? I can assure you that I have no intention of doing anything stupid tonight”, I announce and he smiles. 

We talk about how we came to be at the party and while we discover mutual friends it finally hits me who he is.

“You know, it’s funny. I read something about you before you appeared behind me out of nowhere.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Really? What’s that?”

I pick up my phone and show him. “It says here that you’ve been beaten in your quest to conquer the world with your sex appeal. You’ve only come second. Poor man, what a shame”, I scoff at him and it sounds much more tender than I wanted it to.

He looks at me in shock, giggles and springs to his feet. “What do you mean? I didn’t win?”

I snicker as he continues his feigned rant on the general injustice of the world, watching me out of the corner of his eye, smiling to himself while figuring out whatever to say next.

“You know what, I’m not having this,” he announces, standing up straight. “I’m going to convince you, here and now, that I am the sexiest man walking this earth. Sit there, I’ll show you!”

I’m laughing openly now, amused by how earnestly he goes about this bit of fun.

He takes his jacket off slowly and drapes it over my bare shoulders. I can feel the warmth, his warmth, in the fabric and relish in it while watching him taking a few steps back until he’s close to the water. 

He stops to look at me, then turns his back. I can see him untugging his shirt fronts and open my eyes wide in anticipation, only to erupt in fits of laughter when he turns around suddenly, pulling down his shirt from the shoulder closest to me, followed by a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. I hear him snort and then he joins my laughter.

He offers me his hands to get me on my feet and I let myself be pulled up and into his arms.

“That was quite a show you put on there but I’m not entirely convinced yet,” I mutter into his bare shoulder. His skin is soft on my cheek and I risk breathing in his scent. Huge mistake.

He looks down at me and frowns. “I suppose I have to resort to other methods, then.”

He looks into my eyes and lowers his lips to touch mine but I shy away in time and walk down to the lake. I need to control my thoughts, this shouldn’t go too far. If only he weren’t that gorgeous, resisting him would be much easier.

He comes to stand next to me and looks at me. “I’m sorry. I guess I misread you. I thought you were … interested.” His hand brushes over my shoulder and I tell him that it’s okay.

“I don’t know about not being interested,” I allow, “I’m just not sure if it’s wise to give in to what I want.”

Did I really just admit that I want him? Oh dear. Calm down. Cool down. Steady yourself.

I slip out of my heels and take another step towards the water, slowly dipping my toes in, hoping for the cold water to chill me back to my senses. However, it’s surprisingly warm and I decide to walk in until the water is up to my calves. I breathe out deliberately and turn around to look at Ben. He is eyeing me curiously when an idea flickers across his face.

“I could do with a swim. The water’s warm enough, right?” he asks while toeing his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

“It is but,” I hesitate to admit, “are you sure you wanna do this? You’ll catch a cold after.”

“Not if I know how to stay warm,” he laughs and winks at me. My insides tingle. Not good.

I watch him as he undresses down to his briefs and walks past me onto the small bridge leading into the water. I marvel at the sway of his hips, and come to stare at his crotch as he turns around to face me.

“See anything you like?” he asks, a smug grin on his face.

“Pos-sibly,” I admit, drawing out the word, and watch him as he lets himself fall backwards into the lake. He comes back to the surface, gasping and cursing about the water being a tad cooler than expected. He stands, the water surrounding him just up to his stomach and my eyes catch on his hardened nipples. He follows my gaze, then looks back at me.

“Now, how’s this not sexy?” he jests, teasing his nipples with his fingers, overdoing it so much that it’s more funny than sexy but I find the sight arousing nonetheless.

Pulling his jacket from my shoulders, I walk over to the bridge and place it there. I undo the zip of my dress and pull it over my head, leaving it next to his clothes. Slowly, I walk over to him, shivering slightly as the water reaches past my legs, over my arse and belly. When I come to stand in front of him, it nearly reaches my breasts, but not enough to cover the sight of my nippels straining the fabric of my bra.

We speak nothing but our eyes say it all, slowly taking each other in. I lift my hands to his pecs and let my eyes meet his. The breath escaping my mouth as he places his hands on my arms is shaky. We search each other’s faces for permission and, finding it, let our lips touch. It’s just the ghost of a kiss at the beginning, lips nipping gently, in between repeated looks into the other’s eyes. I feel myself melt in his hands as they roam over my back and up to the sides of my face. He leans back in and kisses me in earnest this time, his lips capturing mine passionately before he runs the tip of his tongue over my lips and pushes past them. 

A moan escapes me as I return the kiss with equal measure. My hands, now running over the muscles of his back, hold onto him while I try not to drown in the pleasure of his lips against mine. Minutes (hours?) pass like this, mouths and hands touching, teasing, caressing each other as our shivering gets heavier, not solely caused by arousal anymore.

“I hate to say this,” I breathe against his lips, “but while I very much enjoy kissing the world’s sexiest man in the middle of a lake, I don’t really fancy getting pneumonia for it.”

He considers my words and nods, leading me out of the water by my hand. He makes me put on his shirt and fetches my jacket from the grass, shaking off any dirt before draping it over my shoulders. He puts on his own jacket and picks up the rest of his clothes while I gather up my dress and shoes. We walk towards the hotel in silence, his hand on the small of my back, leading my gently. Getting closer to the party we hear the noise of the remaining guests and stand to look on from a safe distance.

“Well,” Ben laughs, scratching his head, “I guess I failed at my job quite spectacularly.”

I laugh and he takes another look at the crowd. “Or maybe not. Is that Josh kissing Ian? Finally! Those two have been pining each other for a…”

“Come here, Cupid,” I snicker and put my mouth on his. “You’re friends are obviously a lost cause. Will you take care of me instead?”

“I… yes,” he nods and we continue our walk. We enter the foyer and pick up our keys, everyone heading to their own room for the time being.

I enter my room, put down my clothes and remove my jacket and his shirt. In the bathroom, I get out of my damp underwear and start the shower. My thoughts keep wandering back to what happened in the lake and the hot water streaming over my chilled skin is heightening the effect of those memories. I try not to linger as I soap myself up and step out of the shower a few minutes later, clean and warmed up.

Back in the room I put on my nightgown and, after a second thought, my dressing gown as well. There’s a firm knock on the door and I find Ben in front of it, balancing a champagne bottle and two glasses in one hand. I relieve him of the bottle and allow him in. I appreciate the form of his hips, underlined by the dressing gown closely tied around it, as he walks past me. I close to door and try very hard not to launch myself at him right then and there.

He gives me one of those heavenly smiles that brighten up his whole face and then goes to open the bottle. After pouring each of us a glass he hands me mine. We toast to secret kisses in the lake and drink. He takes the glass from my hand and places it on the table before he pulls me into his arms and kisses me tentatively.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathes and I moan at the implications of my own thoughts. I want everything he can offer me and that is exactly what I tell him. He lifts me off the floor and I straddle his hips with my thighs. He carries me to the bed and sets me down. Standing in front of me, he strokes my face and neck with his huge hands and kisses me again. He sits down next to me and I turn to face him while he pushes one hand under the fabric of my dressing gown and kisses the exposed skin of my shoulder.

“You’re so much more decent than I am,” he tells me with a treacherous smile before he adds, “I’m not wearing anything underneath my dressing gown.”

A moan rises from my throat and I hook my thumbs under the lapels and pull the fabric off his shoulders. He draws his arms out of the sleeves and lets the gown pool around his hips. I cannot suppress a sigh as I drink him in. I get up on my knees and crawl behind him, pulling him in to lean against my body while I run my hands over his shoulders, down to his chest. He moans ever so slightly and I bow down to kiss his neck, moving up again only to mouth at an earlobe, gently tugging at it with my lips.

I look down on his body and spot his half-hard cock dangerously close to the hem of the dressing gown. “I’d very much like to meet your friend,” I say, nodding my head in the general direction of his crotch.

Completely lacking any inhibitions, he opens the belt on his gown and shoves the fabric aside to expose the rest of his body to me.

“Touch yourself for me,” I breathe into his ear and he complies, his hand trembling slightly as he reaches for his cock and pulls at it. I watch him for awhile, still running my hands over his skin, pinching his nipples whenever my fingers reach them and enjoy the tiny noises escaping his mouth until I cannot hold back any longer. I crawl onto his lap and claim his mouth with mine, kissing him eagerly while I press myself against him.

His eyes spring wide open when the realisation that I’m not wearing any panties hits him and he grabs my hips with a growl. “See,” I pant, “not so decent after all.” 

He laughs and shoves his hands under my nightgown, pushing it off me together with everything else. His hands come to rest on my shoulders and I follow his gaze as he looks at my body. His hands sink down to my breasts and he sighs as he cups and explores them with his fingers. We resume kissing, then, and I grind against his hardness until we’re both gasping for breath. 

He fumbles for the pocket of his dressing gown, retrieves a condom and his eyelids flutter as he rolls it onto himself. He buries his face between my breasts and nibs at the skin as he uses his hands on my arse to pull me closer to him. He looks at me through his lashes and we negotiate our next move in silence. While he holds himself up with one hand I sink down on him slowly, relishing every inch as he enters me. Fully seated on him, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he joins in the embrace as we sit together, enjoying the intimacy for a moment. Slowly, I begin to roll my hips and his mouth finds mine, his tongue imitating my movements on him. He puts his arms behind him to steady himself while he thrusts into me. I lean forward to lick at his nipples and kiss my way up to his neck. 

He groans and flips us over. I wrap my legs around him, my feet pushing against his arse to urge him on. He pulls out almost completely only to push back in hard enough to make my breathing hitch. I draw my nails across his shoulder blades and he throws his head back in response, his hips stopping their movement. A groan escapes his chest and he buries his face in my neck as he collects himself, his left hand roaming over my breasts, pinching my nipples and stroking the side right of my body. Tenderly, he starts to move his hips again, giving shallow thrusts as he works his hand down between my legs to stroke me.

My breathing goes ragged and I lose myself in the sensation of my nearing climax. He pushes himself up on his other hand and adds his mouth to the pleasant torture, brushing his lips along my mouth and neck, bringing me closer to the edge as he whispers filthy nothings against my skin.

I hold onto his back with one hand and bury the other in his hair, pulling at it enough to make him look at me. “Do that to me,” I groan and luckily he understands. Removing the band from my hair he shakes it loose and turns us around again. As I sit back down on his lap and take him in, he steadies himself with one hand and buries the other in the hair at the back of my head, pulling gingerly at it first. Losing all control over my body, my movements on top of him become erratic and then everything comes together at once. I throw my head back as my orgasm hits me and he latches onto the skin just beneath my collarbone, sucking hard while he tries to maintain some control over himself through his own climax, pulling my hair hard enough to make me groan his name.

Panting heavily and still processing the wave of pleasure that has just overrun us, we collapse back onto the bed. It takes a few moments till I can either speak or move again but when I do, I move in to kiss him soundly, stroking the side of his face as lovingly as I can.

He looks at me, bliss written all over his face until a thought crosses his mind and he furrows his brows.

“I just realised that you never even told me your name.”

“I thought you were doing fine without that,” I wink, “but you’re right. My name is …”


End file.
